A Return to Hogwarts
by portlandborn
Summary: Harry and Ginny's and Ron and Hermione's youngest children are less than a month away from attending Hogwarts when they learn of a new possible threat to the peace they have enjoyed since the demise of Voldemort. They are asked to sacrifice yet again, but they are joined by an unlikely ally and are asked to go undercover to fight the new threat.


The sun shone down on the Burrow as the Weasley adults sat in comfortable chairs made more comfortable and cushiony thanks to Hermione's quick spell work. Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder as Hermione sat on the grass leaning back between Ron's long legs as he rested in a chair. Molly and Arthur sat in the middle of the group of chairs surrounded by their children and son and daughters in law.

"Rose dear don't fly too high. Muggles might see you from here." Molly called after her adventurous granddaughter lovingly.

"I don't think she can hear you mum; she gets too bloody involved in the match." Ron grinned as Hermione elbowed his leg for slipping with language as always around the children and his parents.

Arthur smiled and clapped his hands, "I think she's a marvelous flier Ron, Gryffindor stands an excellent chance of winning it all this year."

Hermione sighed, "Let us not get too ahead of ourselves, she is only going to be a third year, and she played well last year, but she's still very young and I don't want her to think she has to win everything or she's a failure." She then turned to give a stern glance to Ron.

Ron coughed nervously, "yeah, sorry. I jokingly told her if she couldn't improve Gryffindor's chances and win the championship then she should stay, she knew I was joking."

Harry groaned, "yeah, no pressure there, mate. When James didn't make the team during his first year, Ginny sent a howler. And not to Madam Hooch, to the captain of the team, a sixteen-year old girl I might add, I just hope it doesn't happen if Al doesn't make the team this year as a first-year."

Harry then shouted in pain as Ginny hit his arm, rather powerfully. "We said that would stay between us my dear Mr. Potter. But it's tricky you know, we want the best for our young ones, don't we? I think Rose is a natural and her skill is better than most seventh years, and I did play professionally mind you."

"Ugh," Ron moaned, "you bloody never let anyone forget that do you? More like Percy than the rest of us, aren't you?" Ron then mimicked his older brother, "don't forget, I was head boy, and the youngest head of the Magical Regulatory Committee in history."

Ginny promptly took off her shoe and threw it at Ron's head, "bloody hell, Ginny. I was joking."

"Ronald! Language," Mrs. Weasley hissed, she then looked at her only daughter, "Ginny dear, must you be so violent? I never see you act this way with your three children."

Harry laughed, "yeah, only Ron and I seem to get that." He promptly dodged Ginny's hand as she tried to slap him playfully.

"And I was never as bad as you make me out to be brother," Percy chimed in, his wife Penelope attempting to cover her mouth as she laughed at his claim.

"Yeah right," George responded while shaking his head.

"Al!" Ginny bellowed, alarming the others, especially her aging parents, "you're a beater dear, blast the bloody stuffing out of that damn quaffle!"

Molly shook her head as the others all laughed, their attention was soon taken from the game to an approaching object in the horizon.

"I think a quaffle is headed towards us." Arthur said absentmindedly.

"No, dad, I think it's a Hogwarts's owl." George proclaimed as he startled awake from sleeping in his chair.

"George did some weird spell on his eyes to experiment with something he was creating at the shop and now his eyesight is scarily good." Angelina said as she looked suspiciously towards her husband.

The owl landed on Arthur's lap, Molly took the scrolls and passed them to her children as Arthur coddled the owl. "A bit like Errol, isn't he?"

George scoffed, "no, this owl came to the right place and knows his arse from a hole in the ground."

"George!" Molly admonished.

Hermione was of course the first one to open and finish reading the scroll, "they've hired a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, not a name I recognize though."

Arthur nodded, "I heard Professor Southey was offered the headmasters position at Durmstrangs. Apparently, they've had some issues there with young wizards embracing the dark arts and the school governors wanted to ensure no Voldemort type situations arise. I was surprised, they've never been very proactive about that sort of thing, have they? But I believe Southey will do well there. Who's the new professor then Hermione Love?"

"Morven Sallow. Not a name I'm familiar with, at all." Hermione said w whilst furrowing her brow.

"Uh oh," Ron said, "this means she'll have to look into him. When they appointed Southey, she damn well drove me up a tree trying to find out everything about him."

"Don't be an arse Ronald Weasley, I always do my due diligence, or don't you remember the mayhem we endured with terrible Defense professors?"

"Yeah," Ron shrugged "but c'mon Love, do you really think McGonagall of all people would hire a dodgy sort to teach that of all classes?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband, "no Ronald, I don't, but I can't help that I am intelligent, can I?"

"Shutting the bloody hell up Love, message received." Ron blushed as he talked.

Rather than scold him for his language as she would normally have done, Hermione nodded and smiled, "good to hear."

Percy leaned out so he could see Hermione while he spoke, "This new professor, Sallow, he must either be quite old, since none of us have heard of him or be from elsewhere, which is not very common, is it?"

Hermione pursed her lips, "no, it's not. The other odd thing is that there are so many qualified wizards here in England who could do a wonderful job, I know Seamus was hoping to get that position eventually."

Ron and Ginny snorted, then Harry spoke "that bloke would be awful, I love Seamus, but just last week seven different ministry workers had to go to his place and restore the damage he caused trying to teach his son Gareth how to do some spells."

"I suppose," Hermione resignedly agreed, "you must be right though Ron, McGonagall would have her reasons.

Angelina returned with a book, George responded with a start as he hadn't noticed her leave, "I knew I'd heard that name, but I couldn't remember from where. My uncle lives in Canada and sent me a letter, I apparated back home and found it, "Morven Sallow, he was headmaster of the Canadian School, Montagne de Sang."

Hermione frowned, "mountain of blood?"

Angelina laughed, "I know right, but my uncle said it's the name of the town as well as the school, it was the sight of a huge Wizard's battle in Canada's early days. The Wizards there even have a Holiday to memorialize the battle."

"That's very interesting and all," Ron chimed in, "but why is an ex-headmaster now the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Sorry," Angelina replied, "got sidetracked, didn't I? My uncle said that Sallow quit because he was disgusted by the lack of preparation that they gave their students in their training against the dark arts. Apparently some there found it a waste of time as Canada hasn't seen dark wizards for ages."

"Can't be too bad of a fellow then," Percy added, "we've seen where a lack of vigilance can lead, Minister Fudge led many of us down a wrong path…"

There was an awkward silence, Percy had never forgiven himself for the way he treated his family when he sided with Fudge over his family for two years during Ron and Ginny's time at Hogwarts.

"Perce, that's ancient history, you fought with us, you're here now and you've almost developed a sense of humor." George said as he slapped his older brother on the back. Percy beamed as those words were high praise from George.

Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo used floo powder to return home to Stonehenge Manor, a large stone home of eight rooms with pristine gardens on the grounds, the manor and grounds were perched in a hidden valley a short distance from Stonehenge itself. Ron's Aunt Muriel bequeathed this property to Ron when she finally passed away during his and Hermione's first year of marriage. No one in the family knew the property even existed or how she kept it a secret, but when Ron and Hermione went to inspect the home and grounds for the first time, they found a nightmare. The manor and grounds were unkept and the house elves, of which there were several, were under orders not to leave the pantry they were kept in.

Hermione wanted to release them all, but they begged her not to, so instead she insisted they eat well, and had a large room for their shared quarters (she wanted to do more, but the elves again fought her on this) and within a month, the shabby manor was restored to its former brilliance. Hermione, through her usual dogged research, discovered it was one of the oldest Magical Manors in all of England, though how it came to Aunt Muriel was still a mystery.

Lunker, the happiest and most outgoing of the house elves greeted the family as the left the fireplace into the manor.

"Welcome home kind masters. Would a delicious meal be in order for you all on this fine night?"

Ron was about to answer yes when he saw Hermione's reproachful glance, "um, no, my boy Lunker, but a pumpkin juice for all of us would be greatly appreciated."

Lunker bowed lowly and smiled, then disappeared to retrieve the juice, "Ron, I know they love to serve us, but really."

Ron sat down on an enormous leather sofa and turned on the muggle television he had rigged to run without electricity, "Ronald Weasley, that contraption is not necessary."

"I know, but it's bloody entertaining." As Ron spoke, he kicked off his shoes and socks which Milly, their quietest but cleanest house elf immediately appeared from nowhere and then disappeared to put in their bedroom.

Hermione sat down next to her husband, "I swear, you're getting soft from being too spoiled."

"Bollocks," Ron responded to which Hermione glared at him for a good second, "I never had money as a kid, you did, you don't understand. I love that I could assign two house elves to happily help my mum and dad."

Ron had started off at the ministry, as an auror with Harry, but after too many close calls, he decided to help George manage the joke shop about two months before Rose was born, but while he was inventing one day, he inadvertently discovered a combination of potions that allowed him to make an ordinary broom fly so fast it was almost dangerous. At first he tried to demand that George get all the profits since George was paying him to work there, but in the end they compromised to split the earnings of all business down the middle and both made a fortune selling it every to broom company throughout the world, but only after Hermione had put an undetectable and an unduplicable charm on the concoction so it could not be duplicated nor copied.

As a result, Ron and Hermione lived a life that Ron dreamed about as a child, but he soon realized that the wealth didn't make him happy, his family did, he then used much of his wealth to help others, which only endeared him to Hermione even more, if that were possible.

Ron was falling asleep on the sofa when he heard Hermione shout, "Oh my!"

Ron blinked several times as he sat up slowly, "what's all the fuss about Nee?" Nee was what he referred to his wife as when tired or speaking quickly.

Hermione approached him carrying one the many heavy books they had in their home, "last year I bought a book about Canadian Magical History but had not had the time to read as I've been so busy at the ministry."

"And…" Ron prodded wanting to know why he had been rousted from his slumber.

"And Ronald, the Sallow family figures prominently in Canadian Magical History, for good and bad."

Ron could only nod, "I will remind you that both Albus and Rose are best friends with Scorpius Malfoy whose father was right prat and whose grandfather was huge son of a…"

"Yes, I get it Ron," she interrupted impatient with her husband's language. "I know families are complicated, I mean, Scorpius is a Ravenclaw, like his mother, Andromeda, but Sallow's great uncle was a dangerous dark wizard. He wasn't to the level of Voldemort per say, but he was suspected of several deaths and tortures."

"My dad's cousin was an accountant, so you never can tell." Ron mumbled as he lay back down.

"That's quite different, I'm only saying, we don't know for certain just how good this man might be, or not be."

Ron sighed, wanting to return to sleep, "Nee, you're worrying over nothing, he was basically ousted because he wanted to train young wizards to fight against it, which makes him alright in my book."

At number 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry and Ginny were engaged in a similar conversation.

Ginny was seated at their table as Harry used his wand to clean up the kitchen after their boys had sacked it for snacks, "All I'm saying is, I think it's bloody brilliant that the children will have a professor who values useful magic to fend off dark wizards, I mean, one never knows when the next psycho pale faced kid is plotting a takeover. Look at Voldemort and Grindelwald."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I just think that there are more qualified wizards here or at least ones who are as qualified," she smiled and laughed softly before continuing, "and his name just has a creepy quality to it. I mean Morven bloody Sallow sounds either like a dark wizard or some sort of muggle pervert pedophile from those crime shows Ron loves to watch."

Harry laughed as he approached his wife and kissed her before sitting down next to her, "I think we are just projecting our experiences from Hogwarts on the kids."

Ginny grinned, "now you're just using words from some muggle psychology book on me." She reached out and placed her hand on his knee, "but maybe you're right."

Both Harry and Ginny were startled by a bell ringing, Ginny sighed as she watched the magical clock hanging on the wall, "and here come Hermione and my git of a brother."

Harry stood up, "you did tell them to come over…"

Harry let Ron and Hermione in, "is Ron trying to tell you everything is fine with this as well?" Ginny asked as the three walked into the kitchen.

Hermione nodded, "they think we're being over dramatic."

Ron shook his head, "no, not that, I said overprotective, there's a big difference, I think."

All four were startled when they heard a knock on the front door, Harry hurried to the door wondering who could have gotten past the enchantments set up to protect the house. As he opened the door he nearly gasped from surprise when he saw it was Minerva McGonagall, the ancient yet still witty and droll headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Mr. Potter, excuse my intrusion, but I was told by the Weasley children that Hermione Weasley was here on a visit."

Harry nodded, "yes Headmistress, follow me."

The other three were equally surprised to see McGonagall enter the kitchen, she wasted no time in making her reason for being there known.

"I'm glad the four of you are together, but you are all involved in what I have to say, but my first business is with Hermione."

"Okay, of course." Hermione said rather nervously.

"You have no doubt by now researched our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Sallow, and know his family heritage?"

Hermione nodded as Harry and Ginny shot each other confused looks. "Yes, his great uncle was a powerful dark wizard."

McGonagall sat down, "I hope you don't mind if I sit down Mr. Potter?"

Harry realized his error and began to blush, "of course, I'm so sorry Headmistress."

McGonagall waved him off, "it's fine." She then smiled at Hermione again, "leave to you Hermione to know already, that's why I'm here. Others will worry as well, but what I am about to tell you now will require your utmost secrecy and discretion. All of yours." McGonagall gave what Ron used to refer to as her icy death gaze at the four of them.

Hermione was the first to respond, "Of course Headmistress, I think I speak for all of us when I say this." Harry, Ginny, and Ron nodded.

"Frankly, he is an incredibly gifted wizard, but there is something about him that worries me. The school governors were all impressed by his credentials and his interview, but I have my trepidations, but none that I could logically state to anyone. The four of you have dealt with dark magic like no one else, possibly in the world, therefore I would like to ask a special favor."

The four of them glanced nervously back and forth at each other, "Here it is then, I would like to ask that since your youngest children are enrolled to begin their education at Hogwarts in three and a half weeks, and all of your children will therefore be attending and living there, that you work at the school in special capacities that I will explain should you choose to accept. But before you answer. Mr. Potter and Mrs. Weasley, I have spoken to Minister of Magic Shacklebolt and he has agreed to lend me your services as you will still receive your salaries, should you agree to come."

Ron blurted out before anyone else could, "you mean leave my comfortable house to live at Hogwarts…" he saw Hermione's face as he spoke, "not that Hogwarts isn't lovely, and I'm glad to help…"

McGonagall seemed to ignore his cheek, "the room of requirement has already been set up to accommodate you. Per the magical requirements, one of your house elves would need to stay in the room when you are out. The room surprised even me, it made itself into a nice apartment with two large bedrooms, two large bathrooms, and a common area. I didn't realize it could transform itself into multiple rooms."

Harry finally spoke again, "Professor, sorry, Headmistress, you really think that this will be necessary?"

McGonagall's expression conveyed complete seriousness, "I do Mr. Potter. Sallow seems like a very competent, well serving individual, but there are several mysteries surrounding him." The other four almost instantaneously and in sync took a deep breath to prepare themselves for whatever she was going to share with them. "His teachers, one of whom I've known for years, feared him. His staff who spoke out against him in any way, seemed to vanish, without a trace. His brother, who was the Minister of Magic in Canada some years ago did not want his brother as headmaster, but he sadly came to a rather unfortunate end when he was consumed by a Rocky Mountain Sword Mouth Dragon."

Hermione couldn't contain her knowledge, "I've read about those, they are dreadful, but also exceedingly rare and rarely confront humans."

McGonagall nodded solemnly, "that is indeed true. As I said, mysteries surround him. The next Minister of Magic, a woman by the name of Esther Dangereux, appointed him headmaster upon taking power. She didn't last long before being found to be dangerous herself, as her name literally means danger, but Canada has seen so little of dark wizards that no one suspects much. And this too I fear this might be Sallow's doing. If he were as powerful a wizard as I suspect him to be, he could cast a spell that took that very concern away from the general population, making him seem noble to us who have to face dark wizards as he stepped down to insist children be educated in the defense against the dark arts."

Ginny whistled lowly, "that's bloody brilliant if that's what he did."

McGonagall nodded, "exactly Mrs. Potter, you see why we need experts such as yourselves."

Ron's head hurt, dark wizards, himself back at the very place where his brother was killed, and his own children in danger. "Okay, I'm trying to say calm here, but how is there not a way of keeping him out of Hogwarts."

McGonagall reached out her arm and patted Ron's arm, "Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Potter, I know I'm asking the most of the two of you as Fred bravely gave his life there to protect all of us, but think about how Voldemort rose to power. You can't object to a person who has no actual dangerous past. There is nothing there, I would love to be wrong here."

Ron snorted, "not bloody likely." He blushed and quickly apologized, "Sorry."

McGonagall smiled, "thank you for your confidence Mr. Weasley and no need to apologize, I think I am not wrong, and that is why I feel the four of you helping gives the wizarding world its best chance to protect itself should Sallow be the threat I perceive him to be."

The group was silent for a moment, then Harry gently cleared his throat, "Headmistress, I think I speak for Ginny, correct me if I'm wrong Gin, but we accept."

Ginny nodded, "Damn straight. Sorry."

McGonagall smiled, "no worries Mrs. Potter."

Ron sighed loudly, "well, I might as well agree to it before my wife tries to talk me into it anyways, so looks like I leave the manor for Hogwarts." Hermione nodded and embraced her husband, kissing him quickly.

McGonagall smiled widely, "I can't possibly thank the four of you enough. There is one more person involved who will come shortly, but I had to sort this out first." She paused as she took out a bottle of Butter Beer from her satchel, "excuse me, I'm parched." She took a drink and then looked at the four of them again, "now, to your story that the rest of the wizarding world will be given. I have convinced some teachers to take leaves that they may not have taken without what is happening, but they are delighted for a reprieve as they are all older."

The four long time friends and now relatives exchanged nervous looks again, "now firstly, Mrs. Potter. Hagrid has longed to visit the Giants of America for some time now. There is a colony that his half brother Grawp was taken to, they are a much more peaceful group than we have here in Britain. They were not ostracized as they were here and he has dreamed of it, but Hagrid of course loved his jobs at Hogwarts. You would take over his classes, and you may choose the curriculum of your choosing, the students may be relieved to have less, shall we say, less threatening creatures to deal with."

Hermione bit her lip nervously for a second, she gave Ron's hand a squeeze and then spoke, "of course, three weeks isn't much time, but I'll do my best."

McGonagall chuckled, "the students may not know what hit them. Mrs. Potter, Madame Hooch has long been sought after to be a professional quidditch referee, but she saw Hogwarts as her home, I was able to convince her to take one year off and to give it a try. You will therefore be teaching flying and in charge of all quidditch related activities at the school."

Ginny smiled flashing her teeth, "that sounds bloody brilliant."

McGonagall nodded happily, I thought you might say so. This year, Mr. Southey who as you know is the new headmaster of Durmstrangs and a former Hogwarts's Professor and student has already expressed interest in a series of matches between the two schools, I agreed, magical cooperation helps everyone, so you would have some extra tasks with that as well."

Ron and Harry both looked crestfallen as they thought of what they missed out on, Ginn nodded happily, "of course, that will be damn exciting for everyone."

"I agree," McGonagall replied still smiling. "Mr. Potter, because of your vast knowledge of the muggle world and the education you received in their world before entering Hogwarts…"

Harry nervously interrupted, "I can see where this is headed Headmistress, I will teach Muggle Studies."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, it may not be quidditch, but it is necessary. Professor Stillwell was already planning on taking a sabbatical to study muggles while working for some sort of muggle contraption company for a year as research for a book he wants to write."

Ron though Harry didn't look altogether pleased to teach muggle studies, but he was concentrating more on what he might be asked to do, he began to dread he might have to be groundskeeper with Hagrid gone.

"That just leaves you Mr. Weasley." Ron thought she was almost sizing him up as she peered at him, "As one of our world's wealthiest business operators," Ron blushed and felt odd at hearing it, he knew he had money now and lived very comfortably, but he was still just Ron, "you bring a unique opportunity to our school. I have spoken with Minister of Magic Shacklebolt and received permission to offer a trial course of an Introduction to Magical Business and Marketing, a class I believe would greatly help our sixth and seventh year students who are entrepreneurs and such to learn some of the ins and outs of running a business."

"Headmistress," Ron stammered, "While I appreciate your faith in me…"

McGonagall shook her head slowly, "I thought you would doubt yourself, but you should know many in the ministry regard you and your elder brother as models for our world in running a business while giving back to the community. For too long, the wealthiest families all came from ancient fortunes, not hard work and an inventive nature."

"But Headmistress, I uh, well, I am okay at that stuff, but…"

Hermione embraced her husband, "Ron, please, you are not a thirteen-year-old living in your older brothers' shadows anymore, you helped George to organize the business and branch out, then you started your successful Weasley Broom Balm. It was you who decided to personally solicit the Ministries of World to sell it to them and improve their standards of broom speed and efficiency."

"It's settled then," McGonagall looked at Ron with enough authority that he gave in.

"Well, looks like I'm teaching business, poor Fred would have fainted from the shock of it."

Ginny sniffed as she smiled at her brother, Hermione kissed his cheek softly. She was about to tell she loved him McGonagall stood up, "we need to apparate to Stonehenge Manor, I told the last person we're expecting to meet us there."

Within a minute the five of them were back at Stonehenge Manor, they had barely shut the door when they heard a loud cracking sound, followed by a knock on the door. McGonagall opened the door and mouths dropped and Ron cursed when Draco Malfoy walked through the door.

"Malfoy?" Ron said louder than he intended.

Sensing what could occur, McGonagall quickly interceded, "all of you, you must trust me when I say that this is not the same Draco who attended Hogwarts."

Malfoy went a shade of red, "listen, I know who I was then. Believe me. McGonagall asked me to help out in all of this, and I am willing to do my part."

Ron's was red now as well as he couldn't hold in years of anger, "look, I know our kids our friends and all that, but bloody hell, you used to take a piss on my family every chance you got. You insulted my mum, my dad, my house…"

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said in the exact tone she had used with him while he attended Hogwarts, but Draco held up a hand to cut her off.

"It's okay Headmistress. I deserve this. I was taught, all my life, that all that mattered was family line and wealth. I believed it, I believed it all, until I saw what the three of you did. I was taught to hate you, and I did, but not for the reasons you would think. I was jealous, you were free. You had no expectations holding you down, and you could be what you wanted. I was a right arse to all of you, but especially to you Ron and you Hermione…"

"Draco, it's fine. We're adults now." Hermione looked sternly at her husband as she spoke.

Draco looked down and shook his head, his blonde hair covering his eyes, "No, it's not fine. I saw my aunt try to murder people, not to mention torture you," Ron put his arm around Hermione as she rubbed her arm where the scars had been. "I saw my father cower as he hid from doing anything resembling what was right. After Hogwarts, I was shunned, completely, because of my family being who they were. I wasn't accepted by wizards or witches on either side, and I'm not saying this for pity, it's just how it was. Then, as I was working in Canada, I met my wife. She was beautiful, mysterious, funny, but most of all kind. I had ignored her and insulted her at Hogwarts and not even realized it because I was so focused on the usual bollocks I did back then. My father denounced me for good when I married out of Slytherin and what he considered a solid family line. Andromeda is half muggle. My father was bitter, and he died before I got married, done in by his own cowardice and hatred. It took a long time to undo what he did, but my mother, she changed, mostly. She died a few years back still mourning the glory of her family's past."

Harry felt the need to say something, "Malfoy, it's forgotten. We never…"

"Potter, please, I was awful, to all of you. I had no real excuse, but what I do now, I do for my children, Scorpius and Pelagia, they're good rule following kids, the kind I would have bullied in my younger days."

Ron couldn't help himself from holding his questions back any longer, "wait, Malfoy, sorry, Draco, you had a job, in fucking Canada?"

Draco laughed nervously as both Hermione and Ginny hit Ron's arm for slipping again in front McGonagall, "yeah, my father was already cutting me off mostly by then, I knew I'd never find a job in Europe with my family name, so I went to Ottawa and by pure coincidence I met the former Minister of Magic there as one day I was wandering around and accidently bumped into this man and my wand fell out of my pocket. He asked me questions and I ended up telling him a little about my dilemma, he felt bad for me as he understood the difficulties of having dark wizards in the family, but I was given a job in his office. With my English accent and experience dealing with rich gits and their stodgy rules and prejudices," Ron laughed out loud as he couldn't believe this was Malfoy speaking, "I was a liaison to some of the wealthier families and communities when seeking support on new regulations and financial contributions to various needs."

Draco paused and fidgeted a bit as he watched for the reactions of his four former nemesis, he took a deep breath and continued, "Andromeda has an aunt who has lived in Canada for years and works for the ministry there, she worked as an assistant to her, we talked here and there, and I was taken aback by how she didn't hold my past or my family's past against me, that right there changed me more than anything in my entire life. A simple act of kindness I would never experience with the dark wizards and family members I had been surrounded by my entire life, after time, I realized how little I cared that she came from a background my family disliked."

Hermione placed a soft hand on his shoulder, "Draco, I've long thought you are braver than you yourself gave credit for, you aren't like them."

A single tear slowly glided down his cheek, "I know, well, I know this now. Scorpius is the opposite of me, in every way, I'm thankful for that."

Ron forced himself out of his shock to reply, "Mal…Draco, you're wrong. You did the right thing, eventually, that must have had an impact, my Rose tells me Scorpius is treated poorly by the Slytherins, but the kid is still kind to everyone and stands up for others. He learned that from you, you didn't have family support and yet here you are now, that's what matters…mate."

Hermione reached over and squeezed Ron's hand lovingly, McGonagall surveyed the former students in front of her, a small smile formed in the corners of her mouth, "As your former professor, I am proud of all of you. Life, it seems to this old witch, often asks for more of us than it should, but it is good to see there are still strong individuals up to the challenge. Now, enough sentiment, Mr. Malfoy is here with us and a part of this for a specific reason. Since the five of you left Hogwarts, there was a new program introduced by the ministry, it gave the teachers student assistants, Minister of Magic Shacklebolt saw it as a way of recruiting good wizards and witches to call of teaching and other schools in the wizarding world already implemented such programs. Professor Sallow has requested that Scorpius Malfoy be his assistant. It is a bit unusual, being he will only be a third year, but after discussing the matter, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and myself thought it would be more alarming to turn down his request."

All sets of eyes were suddenly upon Draco, he sighed heavily, "I hate it, but he wants the chance. He is everything I'm not, like I already explained. Andromeda didn't come with me because she is going over every emergency procedure, we can think of to help him survive this."

Harry spoke out first, "Profess…sorry, Headmistress, we can't allow a young child to put his life on the line to fight this dark wizard."

Draco smiled sadly, "I thought that at first Harry, I did. But Andromeda, who was two years behind us at Hogwarts reminded me of what the three of you did and my shame, which I've carried all these years turned into resolve as I knew that if Scorpius wanted to, I had to let him. He really is nothing like me…"

Ginny interrupted this time, "Bollocks Draco, you're here, that's what matters. All the rest is ancient fucking history."

McGonagall rolled her eyes and smiled dryly, "not what I would have said, but nonetheless, well said Mrs. Potter, well said."


End file.
